Avalon Prince and The Boy Who Lived
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: An eight Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives?  Powerful!Dark!Smart!Harry AU
1. New Girl On The Block

**Summery-** An eight Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives? Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry AU

**Pairing/s**- OC/SS, FW/OC/GW, HP/? (I'm blocked on this I don't know if it should be TMR/HP or HP/OC (meaning anyone but Avalon) comment if you have an opinion)

**Warnings- **Ron/Ginny Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore

_**Chapter One: New Girl On The Block**_

Avalon sat sadly in the backseat of her grandmother's car as they drove though muggle Surry, down the quiet street of Privet Drive the car stop at number 12. Avalon slowly got out the car and looked around, _this place is so normal_ she thought. She hate normal, her mother always told her 'you can be normal when you dead Ava'. Her grandmother was a muggle, so she had no choose but to be normal. Her mother is a powerful Necromancer, which is one of the reasons she's living with her grandmother she took on the job of controlling an inferi army in the states. But her father was a potion master she barely ever gets to see, he is the youngest Potions Master in the world and a med-wizard.

"Avalon why do you play with some of the children" her grandmother suggested.

She nodded simply and looked around. She noticed two younger girls not that far playing a hand game. _No not even close to my type of friends _she thought sadly. Then small black haired boy ran pasted her and jumped behind a bush, there was a magical spike_ A Muggle-born? _She smirked and stuck her foot out in front of the boys chasing him. That tripped the biggest pig like boy that was in the front.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" the pig like boy yelled.

"I know I am Avalon. Why are you chasing that boy?" she sneered.

"Because he's a Freak, we're playing our favorite game Harry-Hunt" a rat-faced boy explained.

"Want to join" one of the others offered.

"No! I want you to leave him alone before we play my favorite game, Kill the ugly boys" she said glaring the most deadly glare the boys had ever seen. They all ran off and as she walked over to the bush.

"Harry? Is that your name" Avalon asked him.

~0~

Harry was shocked no one did nice things like that for him, he was a freak. Now this beautiful girl was standing up for him _what is wrong with the world_ was all he could think. She was taller than him, she had long silkily black hair that reached her waist which was pulled back into a French braid, and her eyes were like honey.

"Yes, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he shyly.

"Are you really? It's an honor to meet you" Avalon smiled.

"Really, why is that" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"Many reasons, but main if you're really the Harry Potter then you're also my god brother"

"Then I don't think I'm your Harry Potter my parent's died in a car crash" Harry explained.

"Are your parents James and Lily Potter," Avalon asked smiling at him.

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"I'm Avalon Prince. My mother is Cherish Balcoin and my father is Severus Prince-Snape they were your mother's best friends at Hogwarts. Your mother was my godmother" Avalon explained.

"What is Hogwarts" Harry asked.

"It's a boarding school you're going to go to when your eleven, you'll be getting you letter. It a school for… what did that pig like boy call you … freaks it's a school for freaks" Avalon smiled.

"Will you be there?" Harry asked timidly.

"Well of course, I'm a big freak but most people call us wizards" Avalon whisper into his ear.

"You're a wizard?"

"No, I'm a witch, I can prove it come with me" Avalon said pulling Harry into number 12 Privet Drive and down to the basement which was more like an Apothecary.

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

"Oh this is where my Daddy's going to teach potion. I'm already on a third year level, but this isn't what I was going to show you this is" Avalon smiled and closed her eyes. The moment she closed her eyes her black her turned bright green and glowed in the darkest of the basement. She opened her eyes and smirked at Harry's shocked face.

"Can all witches do that?" Harry asked.

"No, I am Metamorphmagus that's a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will. It's extremely rare"

"Do you think I'm a wizard?"

"I don't think, I know and you'll be great one day"

"How do you know?"

Avalon smile and walked over to a stack of old newspapers. She hand him on entitled 'The Boy Who Lived' with a picture of Harry on the front. He stared at the photo in shock it was moving, and then he slow scanned the paper. Avalon watched the Harry as tears start trailing down his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him as he finished reading the paper.

"I hated him for a long time" Harry cried.

"You're Dad?"

"Yes, they my aunt and uncle told me he was a good for nothing drunk that got my mother killed"

"He was a good man, Harry. Your mother was an angel"

"I don't remember them."

"I think I can help with that," Avalon smiled pulling Harry to her room. Her room was black and silver with a posters of snakes and eagles surrounding the walls. Avalon walks over to her book shelve and photo album with the words 'Inter-house Relations'. Avalon flip open the book stopped at a photo of two girls, one looked just like Avalon but her hair was short and blonde the other was just as beautiful with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes just like Harry's.

"That's your mum and that girl next to her is my mum."

"She's so pretty, I was worried she looked like my aunt"

"What's wrong with your aunt?"

"You'll see, Will you walk me home?"

"I'd love to"

~0~

Harry smiled at his best friend as they slowly walked to number 4 Privet Drive. Avalon made Harry promise not to confront his aunt about the lies while Harry made Avalon promise to teach him magic. When they reached number 4 Harry sighed as his Aunt Petunia opened the door:

"Where have you been, boy?"

"Hello ma'am I'm Avalon Prince. I just moved in with my Grandmother and Harry was helping me. I'm sorry if I kept him too late."

"Oh no dear, Harry just hasn't finished his chores yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Avalon smiled

"Bye, Avalon this was the best day ever" Harry smiled hugging her.

"Horse-face" she whispered into his ear as she pulled away and smiled at Petunia. "My Grandmother is having a welcome back dinner for me tomorrow night. Would you and your lovely family like to us?"

"How sweet, of course, me, my husband, and our son would love to"

"And Harry, right"

"Of course"

Avalon hugged Harry once more turning and running to her house. She paused at her door and looked over at number just in time to see Mrs. Dursley pulling Harry into the house by his ear. _Bitch._


	2. Harry's Ninth Birthday and Cherish

**Summery-** An eight Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives? Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry AU

**Pairing/s**- OC/SS, FW/OC/GW, HP/? (I'm blocked on this I don't know if it should be TMR/HP or HP/OC (meaning anyone but Avalon) comment if you have an opinion)

**Warnings- **Ron/Ginny Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore

_**Chapter Two: Harry's Ninth Birthday and Cherish Balcoin**_

Avalon sat in front of number four Privet Drive waiting for her best friend. It had been three months since they met and Harry and Avalon spent most of the time together, making potions (which Harry took on to quickly), learning spells and charms, and talking about Hogwarts. Avalon told Harry he'd be in Slytherin because of how cunning he is or Gryffindor like his parents. Avalon knew she'd be in Ravenclaw like her mother be Slytherin wouldn't be so bad her Dad was there the Head of House. Harry walked out the house grinning from ear to ear at the girl.

"Happy Birthday, Little Raven" Avalon smiled at him.

"Thanks, what are we doing to day," Harry said hopefully.

"Well you're coming to meet my mother," Avalon smirked pulling Harry to number 12.

"Your mum is here?"

"No, we are going to New York," Avalon smiled, "But first off with those horrid rags, I got you some new clothes when Gram took me shopping."

Harry smiled taking the clothes it was a dark green button up and black jeans that fit him perfectly. Harry changed and walked back into the living room to see Avalon had changed also, her long hair wasn't in the French braid she always wore it was down in loose curls, she was also wear a dark violet dress that made her pale skin glow.

"Wow, I've never seen you with your hair down" Harry said in awe.

"I don't like it down is flies everywhere when I run. But look at you; I've never seen you in proper clothes. You look very handsome," Avalon smiled.

"Uh thanks Ava, how we are getting there," Harry asked.

"We're going to Floo you just hold my hand," Avalon said holding her hand out.

Harry took the girls hand and walked over to the fireplace. Avalon grabbed a large handful off Floo powder and pulled Harry into the fireplace throwing a powder at their feet yelling.

"American Ministry of Magic, New York"

~0~

Harry and Avalon looked around in amazement so many witches and wizards walking around. A tall man in blue and silver robes walked over to them.

"Hello, who do we have here?" the man asked.

"I'm Avalon Prince, I'm here to see my mother and this is my best friend we have a day pass" Avalon explained.

"Who is your mother Miss Prince" The man asked.

"Cherish Balcoin, She's working with the Unspeakables" Avalon smiled proudly.

"Cher? She's right over there" The man said pointing to a beautiful blonde woman.

"Mother!" Avalon exclaimed running into her open arms.

"Hello young one, you look lovely where is your friend" Cherish smiled.

"Oh, he's here" Avalon said waving Harry over.

Cherish stared over at Harry into his killing curse eyes, the eyes of her childhood best friend. _Lily's eyes_ was all she could think staring at Harry. Harry smiled looking into the honey colored eyes. Cherish smiled at him and pulled him into a hug:

"Hello Harry" Cherish finally spoke.

"Hello Ms. Balcoin" Harry said timidly.

"Avalon Phoenix Prince why didn't you tell me your friend was Lily's son" Cherish turned to Avalon.

"I didn't know if the mail was being watched. Mother, Dumbledore placed him with his aunt she's an utter bitch" Avalon said.

"Petunia, she hates magic! Oh gods what did she do to you" Cherish's eyes narrowed on Harry, and looked over him.

"Uh, I don't like to talk about it" Harry said shyly.

"Mother, lets get lunch and we can talk more," Avalon said taking her moms hand.

"Yes, lunch first before any gifts!" Cherish smiled.

"Gifts" the emerald-eyed boy said brightly.

"Yes, of course mother and I both got you gifts," Avalon smiled.

~0~

Avalon looked around the small muggle café it was early empty a few wizards and one or to muggles. She and Harry got into a booth playfully pushing each other giggling at how funny some of the American wizards dressed. Cherish watched in amazement she had never seen her daughter so comfortable with another child, Avalon hardly had friends her age or close to her age. Cherish snapped out of it when the waitress came to the table:

"What you are having" she asked.

"I'll have the Turkey Melt, Kids?" Cherish said looking over at the pair.

They looked at each other then said unison "Deep Dish Pizza!"

"Anything for dessert?"

"Yes, Three chocolate cupcake one with a birthday candle" Cherish smiled.

Harry and Avalon joked and laughed the whole meal, Avalon had explain to her mother that Harry's pig of a cousin had a crush on her. Harry told Cherish how he and Avalon met, and explained the rules of 'Harry-Hurt' that pissed Cherish of even more. Before they knew it the waits was walking out with three chocolate cupcakes, one bigger then the rest with a large candle in the middle. They sung Happy Birthday, then Harry stared at the candle wondering what to wish for they is it hit him; _'I wish for nothing everything is perfected.'_

"So didn't you say something about gifts" Harry said looking over at Avalon.

"I do believe I did, mother would you do the honors" Avalon said.

Cherish smiled and pulled two large packages out of her bag and handed them to Harry. Carefully Harry ripped open the first package to see three large books _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (The Dark Creatures Version)', 'Magical Drafts and Potion' _and _'Hogwarts, A History'. _Harry smiled and open the second packed which was a green and black massager bag.

"It has an undetectable extension charm, Avalon told me you don't have a lot of room so you can put everything you have in there," Cherish told him.

"Thank you so much this is great" Harry said teary eyed.

"No Harry, anything you need just ask. Lily did so much for me in my youth and if you're anything like her you deserve this and much more."

"That's one of the nice things anyone has every said to me," Harry cried. Avalon wrapped her arms around him hugged him.

"And all of it is true, little raven."

"Thanks, So Ava what did you get me?"

"Nope not my turn yet, my dad made these for you" Avalon said reaching in her shoulder bag and pulled out two vials one small the other a little larger.

"What are these" Harry asked, confused.

"The small one is an eye corrective potion, and the second is a powerful hair taming potion your mother and my dad made for your father on they wedding day" Avalon smiled.

"Really! If I take this I would need glasses anymore" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, Severus is amazing like that, would you like me to do it" Cherish asked.

"Yes," Harry said eagerly pulling his glasses off.

"Ok so after I pull the drops in, don't rub your eyes just keep them close for five minutes" Cherish said taking the small vial. She put a drop into each of is eyes, and then Harry's eyes snap shut is his teeth clenched in pain of the burn feeling in his eyes. While Harry's eyes where closed Avalon took the as an opportunity to give him her, so she reached in her pocket and pulled out a small silver locket and place it around Harry's neck gently so he would feel it.

"Ok Harry times up" Cherish smiled.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and it was like nothing had changed, then everything sharpened into a crystal clear focus.

"Whoa, Harry your eyes are amazing" Avalon smiled.

"Even brighter then Lily's" Cherish added.

"But your going to need these fake glasses, so no will suspected you of anything," Avalon said handing him a pair of identical glasses to his old ones.

"Okay, so where's the present from you" Harry said putting on his glasses.

"Around your neck" Avalon smirked.

Harry's hands flew up to the locket around his neck and looked at Avalon.

"It's has tons of charms, only you and can open, and if you wrap your hand around it we can communicate telepathy. Oh and once it's on you no one can take it off" Avalon smirked.

Harry smile and opened it inside was his parent, both of them. Avalon didn't have any pictures of James, because Avalon's dad disliked him. But there is was he was hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back just like Harry.

"You found a picture of Dad?"

"Yea, I found in an article"

"Best Birthday Ever"


	3. Two years Past and Harry's Letter

**Summery-** An eight year old Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives? Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry AU

**Pairing/s**- OC/SS, FW/GW, HP/DG, AP(OC)/CD

**Warnings- **Ron/Ginny Bashing, slight Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry, Mentor Snape, and Slight Light bashing,

_**Chapter Three: Two years Past and Harry's Letter **_

It had been two years since he had seen Avalon, but he had talked to her every time he could. She had told him so much about Hogwarts grounds and how truly beautiful it was living there. He knew he'd love it, he was going to be eleven soon and he'd get to go. Avalon told him about the sorting hat not knowing if she should be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin because she was equally cunning and clever. In the end the hat put her in Slytherin; she told him her dad had almost blown up the hat if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She had also told him about these two pranksters she met she had called them 'True Snakes in the Loins Den' their name where Fred and George Weasley. Harry didn't have much to tell her into a few weeks ago when he had talked to a snake at the zoo. He couldn't believe how she reacted;

"_You spoke to a SNAKE!" Avalon's voice echoed in his mind. _

"_Yes, what is wrong with that," Harry said in his mind._

"_Little brother, that means you're a __Parseltongue," Avalon voice spoke in disbelief._

"_Parseltongue? You mean like Salazar Slytherin himself" Harry thought in the same tone of disbelief._

"_Yes Harry, I need to research this, the last known Parseltongue was the Dark Lord," Avalon stated._

"_But that would mean we are some how related," Harry sulked._

"_Yes, I'm going to research the Potters you research the Evans," Avalon said cutting of the connection before Harry could protest._

Harry had looked throw every family book in the Dursley's attic and basement. He didn't find anything interesting but the fact that his grandmother had a witch name Rebekah, she had died when he was three. This made Harry wonder if his Grandmother was alive when his parents died why was her with his Aunt. They must have known she was a magic hating, bitter woman. Avalon had informed him the Potter family was one of the oldest Pureblood families only third to the Balcoin's which she is the heir to and the Blacks. She had also told him that the Potters were dark family most where in Ravenclaw and Slytherin until the war before Voldemort, the war against Gellert Grindelwald. Avalon told Harry that Dumbledore was going to make Voldemort seem like an insane murder, but she said that he was a genius.

Harry had been watching his Aunt dye some of Dudley's old clothes gray for his new 'uniform'. Like hell he was wearing that, Aunt Cherish the women Harry now thought of as a mother would kill him for even trying them on. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the post, Harry"

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. His Hogwarts letter was here he quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. Making his way back into the kitchen he handed Uncle and dashed into is outside with the letter. He hid in the bushes outside of Mrs. Figg's house and read the letter over and over and over.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<strong>

Until he heard the footsteps coming slowly and a hand on his shoulder:

"Hello Little brother," Avalon grinned at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Ava, you scared me. Why are you here," Harry said jumping into her arms.

"Well, Little raven I heard there was an owl outside of your house and I knew it was here. Come on we've got to go Mum is waiting."

Harry let her pull him back to the Dursley's house. That's when he final notice how much she had changed her black hair was now shorter and it wasn't in a French braid, she was taller, and her body was filling out. But it was what she was wearing that made look different, she was wearing a green and black short sleeve- button up dress that cut off just above her knees and black combat boots. She looked mind-blowing and Harry guessed Dudley though so too because is jaw dropped when she walked in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley do you mind if I borrow Harry for the day," Avalon said faking a smile.

"No dear, when will he be back?" Petunia smiled.

"Later tonight, Harry you should bring that bag my mother gave you for your ninth birthday,"

Harry's eyes widen it was happening Harry wasn't ever coming back to this place. He ran and grabbed the bag slowly walking back out. Avalon pulled Harry quickly over to her grandmother's house where Cherish Balcoin was standing.

"Auntie Cherish ," Harry smiled.

"Hello, little raven. Are you ready to come Home," Cherish smiled.

Harry nodded eagerly.

~0~

Harry was standing in the middle of a beautiful black and white marble living room, with large black leather couches a chair, and a large fireplace.

"Welcome Home Little brother," Avalon smile wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks, Oh I need to reply by owl," Harry said suddenly remember the letter.

"Oh yea I almost forgot," Cherish said taking Harry's hand and leading him to the library and sitting him at a desk with a few pieces of parchment lay. Harry sat at the desk and grabbed the grabbed the quill and began to write;

**Dear Deputy Headmistress****McGonagall****,**

**I have just received my letter and would be glad to take a place at Hogwarts.**

**Sincerely **

**Harry J. Potter**

Harry smirked and looked up at Avalon smiled taking the parchment and giving it to a dark brown almost black barn owl.

"Everard take this to Professor McGonagall," Avalon said putting the letter in it beak.

~0~

That Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Headmaster was in panic the wards around number four Privet Drive had falling. He had sent word to Mrs. Figg who said that Harry had left an hour ago. There were not many things that could cause those wards to suddenly fall from full power. It was impossible for them to have fallen apart because of a lack of his presence in the house it only being an hour of him being gone. The chances were slim that Harry would have mentally and emotionally abandoned the family house seeing that he was only ten and had no friends. So for them to instantly fall like this, he would have had to die. That was not at all what he wanted yet.

"Headmaster," Minerva said walking in.

"Yes Minerva," Albus said looking up.

"Mr. Potter's responds just came…by owl," Minerva stated.

"Well it looks like we'll just have wait, September to truly know what has happened,"


	4. Harry's Birthday, Gringotts, Diagon Ally

**Summery-** An eight Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives? Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry AU

**Pairing/s**- OC/SS, FW/GW, HP/DM, AP (OC)/CD or AP/OW

**Warnings- **Ron/Ginny Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore, Family! Voldemort

_**Chapter Four: Harry's Birthday, Gringotts and Diagon Ally**_

It's been a week since Harry ran away to live with Cherish and Avalon. It had to be the best week of his life Avalon took him flying everyday and teaching him how to play Quidditch. Today was Harry's birthday and Avalon and Cherish were taking him to Diagon Ally. They floo'd into a small pub call the Leaky Cauldron.

"Got your letter Harry?" Avalon asked smiling

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Cherish. "There's a list of everything"

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
>First-year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<p>

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well I've had most of the books for years. Where to first," Harry asked.

"Gringotts, you have a trust vault and we need to get you magically emancipated," Cherish said leading him to the back.

"Magically emancipated," Harry questioned.

"That mean that you become Lord Potter and you control all your vaults and not just your trust vault," Avalon explained.

"Oh"  
>Cherish tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand.<p>

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Cherish, "to Diagon Alley."

Avalon grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.

Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"

"Aunt Cher can I…" Harry said staring at the broom.

"Not even, First years can't have a broom, next year" Cherish smiled.

""Gringotts," said Avalon smiled.

They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was had read about them in.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br>So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,  
>Thief, you have been warned, beware<br>Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Hello," Cherish said to a free goblin. "I'd like to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults."

"That would be Blackhorn, I think he is free right now, follow me," the goblins said walking into an empty office.

"Griphook, what brings you here," The goblin said raising a brow.

"This woman is here about the Potter vaults," Griphook announced.

"There is only one living Potter only he can come for the Potter accounts," Blackhorn said looking up.

"This is Harry James Potter and I have brought him here today to inquire about his family vaults," Cherish explained.

"I have been the overseer of the Potter accounts for many years. I have sent you many a letter and I have not received any responses in return. So you can see why I me reluctant to believe you," Blackhorn explained.

"Harry did you ever since anything in the post from Gringotts," Cherish asked softly.

"No," Harry said nervously.

"Your magical guardian should have given you the letter," Blackhorn said.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore is my magical guardian" Harry frowned.

"That is corrected."

"Crazy old man," Avalon whispered.

"We'd like to have Harry magically emancipated," Cherish spoke

"Indeed, I'll start the paperwork you should be full emancipated by the time you start at Hogwarts all I need is three drops of blood."

Blackhorn pricked Harry's outstretched finger with a small needle and before Harry could even register the pain, three fat droplets were already dripping onto the blank parchment below. The blood absorb in to the parchment and lines suddenly started to appear and words began to form.

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Head of the House of Potter**__- through paternal family_

_**Vaults:**__# 204 (1__48,105,283 galleons , Family items)__#686(1,737 galleons, one item), #687 (40,000 galleons)_

_**Properties:**__ Potter Manor. England (three house elves), Potter Vacation Home, Italy (one house elf) _

_**Entitlements: **__Wizengamut Seat, 2 votes_

_**Head of the Evans Vault-**__ Through Maternal family_

_**Vaults: **__#1,356 (35,430 galleons and assorted items)_

_**Properties:**_#_4 Privet Drive. England. _

_**Heir of Slytherin -**__ Through Maternal family_

_**Vaults: **__#4 (869,385,459 galleons and assorted items) (Shared with Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_**Properties:**__ Slytherin Castle. Italy. Slytherin Mansion. England_

_**Heir of Black**__- Named by Sirius Black _

_**Other Vaults-**_

_Collection Vault #245 (__35,596 galleons and assorted items)_

"Sirius Black? Why would he name me his heir if he stole my parent to the Dark Lord" Harry asked looking up at Cherish.

"There is more to that story, and I'll figure it out" Cherish promised.

"Damn straight," Avalon nodded.

"Dumbledore has been using James Potter's old trust vault I assumed it was for your well being," Blackhorn scoffed.

"No, it was not. Where is the money going," Harry asked.

"Well, it use to go to a Muggle family in Surrey. But now it goes straight into the Weasley vault," Blackhorn explained.

"I'd like you to evict the family in number 4 Privet Drive," Harry sneer and looked over at Avalon.

"Fred and George would never steal it must be there parents. They are poor and stuff but I don't think they know ," Avalon said sadly.

"Let him keep but don't let him touch the other and can you sent me the two items that's in that vault," Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe Dumbledore has been trying to get the invisibility cloak in your family vault for sometime," Blackhorn said.

"Okay, last question what is a Collection Vault and why do I have on," Harry asked looking from Blackhorn to Cherish.

"A Collection Vault is a vault that most celebrities. Fan letter and gifts go straight to the vault," Avalon said smirking.

Blackhorn gave Harry a card somewhat like a muggle credit card and it would cancel out the key to his vault. Leaving Gringotts Harry and Avalon felt much better when Cherish had saw the grounds keeper and told Harry to head to get his uniform and Avalon to get her Runes books.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, inact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No, Not yet," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Alittle," said Harry again,

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No one really knows, I can only guest," Harry said politely.

"I suppose you're right, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"No, Hufflepuff since kind and to make a friend in Hufflepuff would be okay."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly.

He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Avalon said standing in the door way with her arms crossed.

"Avalon… I was just uhh," the boy said nervously.

"Oh I just heard the whole thing, which is not the way your mother raised you. And bully your father oh I'd like to see you try," Avalon scolded the boy.

"You won't tell him I said that will you," Draco asked nervously.

"I'm thinking about it," Avalon said.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Come on Har, I'll buy you an owl," Avalon smiled, "And Draco I suggest you remember when your at school not to bully this boy."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"What did you name her," Cherish asked.

"Hedwig," Harry smiled.

"Last stop, Ollivanders," Avalon smiled.

"You two go ahead, I have pick up something" Cherish smiled walking off.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Avalon sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Goodafternoon,"saidasoftvoice.Harryjumped.Avalon smirked.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ahyes,"saidtheman."Yes,yes.IthoughtI'dbeseeingyousoon.HarryPotter."Itwasn'ta question

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Avalon.

"Avalon! Avalon Prince! How nice to see you again… Willow, sixteen inches, dragon heartstring?"

"Yes sir," Avalon smiled.

"Powerful wand, good for Defense," Mr. Ollivander said,

"Yes sir, it is," Avalon grinned.

"Well, now — Mr. Potter Let me see." He pulled along tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander."No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Goon, goon, try it out."Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become."Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Avalon clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare."I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other."

"Tom Riddle," Avalon whisper.

"Yes Miss Prince, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, Tom Riddle did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort," Avalon whispered to Harry walking the Leaky Cauldron.

"So I'm relented to Voldemort?"

"That can only explain it. You're a Parseltongue."


	5. Train Ride and the sorting

**Summery-** An eight year old Harry was being chased by Dudley and his gang, when the new girl from down the street helps him. Who is the new girl Avalon Prince? And why is she protecting Harry from his muggle relatives? Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry AU

**Pairing/s**- OC/SS, FW/GW, HP/DG, AP(OC)/CD

**Warnings- **Ron/Ginny Bashing, slight Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful! Dark! Smart! Harry, Mentor Snape, and Slight Light bashing,

_**Chapter Five: The Train Ride and the Sorting**_

Harry's last month with Avalon and Cherish was the best time in his life. Cherish had gotten him a the new Nimbus Two Thousand for his birthday and he had yet to give it a rest and on top of that Cherish had filed adoption papers.He lay on his bed, in his new room, reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. Avalon peeked into the room and smiled;

"Hey little raven, what are you reading," Avalon asked taking a sit on his bed.

"The Art of Healing Magic, I figure it would be good to know the basics," Harry smiled.

"Always, are you nervous about tomorrow," Avalon asked.

"I guess, a little," Harry murmured closing the book.

"They'll love you and if they don't I'll hex them," Avalon smirked.

"Sleep with me?"

Avalon smiled and laid down next to him. Harry snuggled next to her and they both fall to sleep. Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning Avalon was not far behind him, both too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his black jeans with a white and black stripe polo. Avalon wore a bright green top with black jeans.

He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Cherish to wake up. Cherish had woken up a six and made them both breakfast before they left.

A few hours later, they reached King's Cross at half past ten. Harry was very confused when that reached Platform nine and platform ten.There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"How do we get onto the platform?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll show you." Avalon smiled taking hold of Harry's trolley. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. Cherish had came the just in time to see Harry's amazement.

"Bye Mummy, I see Marcus and Gem. Find an empty compartment and I'll find you," Avalon smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before running off. Cherish turned to Harry who's hidden beneath bangs of raven black. Cherish kissed him on his messy black before saying;

"Write all the time, never go to Dumbledore's office alone, and tell Severus everything. Okay little raven."

"I know and I will," Harry smiled.

"Go find a compartment," Cherish smiled and waved him away._ Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. _

"Want a hand?" It was one a tall red-haired Harry looked over him and nodded this was one of the twins.

"Yes, please," Harry smiled kindly.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Just a scar nothing," Harry said quickly.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"_Harry Potter_." chorused the twins.

"Oh, well of course. But could you not tell people," Harry said shyly.

The two boys gawked at him but nodded, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came from behind them.

"Stop staring at him," Avalon glared.

"Avalon!" said the first twin.

"Our Slytherin Princesses," said the other twin.

"Hello, I see you've met my brother," Avalon smirked.

"You're Raven?" chorused the twins.

"Well only Ava calls me that but yea," Harry smiled.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

"Spying is unbecoming," Avalon smirked and Harry snorted.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mom_— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his noise?" said one of the twins.

"That must be their younger bother he's your age," Avalon whispered.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

"Crap Percy made Prefect," Avalon groaned.

"Is that bad," Harry asked as he watched the twins tease him.

"Very I hope Marcus is one too," Avalon said.

"All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there," said their mother fondly.

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"They've never blown up a toilet seat," Avalon giggled knowing they'd try.

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" one of the twins began before receiving an elbow to ribs by the other.

"No one important," the other added glaring.

Harry let out a relived sigh.

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. The door of the compartment slid open and the redheaded twins came in with a bronzed haired boy, a burley boy, a trollish looking boy, and a pretty blonde girl.

"Hey guys, Raven these are the friend's I've been telling you about. You've met Fred and George, that's Cedric next to them, that's Oliver and next to him is Marcus and lastly that Gem Greengrass. Guys this is my best friend/brother Harry Potter," Avalon smirked.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Gem asked sitting next to him.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. They all stared.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Cedric. "What are they like?"

"Horrible," Harry shrugged.

"How'd you two meet? Avalon never mentioned it," Oliver asked.

"My cousin and his gang were chasing me. Avalon trip them and told them she'd kill them," Harry smirked at the grin on Avalon's face.

"Sounds like something Avalon would do," Fred said.

"Do you play Quidditch," Marcus asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled.

"What position? I'm a Keeper so is Wood, the twins are Beaters and Cedric is a Seeker," Flint said.

"I play Seeker," Harry smiled.

"You have the prefect build for a seeker. I hope you're in Gryffindor we need a new seeker," Wood said looking over him.

"What House do you think you'll be in," Gem asked.

"Well I don't know. I'm not going to be in Hufflepuff but I'd love to have a friend in Hufflepuff. Both my parents where in Gryffindor so there is a possibility. But I'm very smart and cunning so Ravenclaw and Slytherin are possibilities too," Harry said.

"If you in Slytherin you should try out for the Team we haven't lost in 3 years," Flint said proudly noticing Woods glare.

"I don't think a first year has a chance at making to house team," Harry said.

"Depends on how good you are," Cedric added.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Avalon, Oliver, Cedric, and Marcus walked over to the cart. Harry knew Avalon would get him some because he tends to over spent. The twins muttered that he'd brought sandwiches and Gem said her parents doesn't allow he to have sweets. Avalon came back with the guys and handed Harry the Chocolate Frogs, and the Twins some Pumpkin Pasties she had to force them to take them. Harry like that they didn't want hand outs he was sure they where not the ones stealing his money.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. He glared and showed it to Avalon.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Yes that would be our lovely headmaster," Avalon sneered.

Harry turned over his card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Why would we want to know that," Harry glared.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy peeked in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up, would you like my help," Harry offered kindly.

"If it isn't too much trouble," said round-faced boy meekly.

"Not at all, see you guys after the Sorting," Harry grinned.

"Good luck little Raven," Avalon smiled.

"Bye Harry," chorused the others.

Harry walked out of the compartment with the miserably boy. It took a good ten minutes but Harry was able to locate the toad at the front of the train with the drive.

"Thank you so much. I'm Neville sorry I didn't introduce myself," round-faced boy Neville said happily.

"Hello Neville, I'm Harry," smiled Harry.

"You can come back to my compartment it you like its right there," Neville said pointing to a compartment door.

Harry nodded and that walked into His compartment. Inside there were two girls one had lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth and the other pink-faced girl with dark red hair.

"This is my friend Susan and that's Hermione. This is Harry," Neville introduced them shyly.

"Wait, are you Harry Potter? You look like picture of James Potter I've seen," Susan said looking over is face.

"Yes I am," Harry nodded beginning to like this girl.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Yes, I know. Most of that stuff isn't turn," Harry smirked.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Susan wants to be in Hufflepuff like her mum and dad. Neville's Dad was in Gryffindor and his mum was a Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor is overrated. I'd much rather have friends in Hufflepuff. They are loyal, hardworking and very trustworthy. But I'm mostly going to be in Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Harry said.

The compartment door slid open three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. His eyes narrowed on Harry they showed more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I know your name. I know a lot about you, Avalon told me," Harry said eyes shining with amusement.

"How do you know my god-sister," his eyes narrowed even more.

"That's my business. Now if you don't want you father to know how you've been acting I suggest you leave," Harry sneered. Draco sneered back and the all three of them disappeared at once.

About a half hour later the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air and thought he could see Avalon and the others making there way over to the carriages.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Neville, Susan and Hermione shared a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

"The door swung open at once." A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with the redheaded boy behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. Better then he dreamed. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing. But Harry tuned it out and saw Avalon beaming at him. The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus,"  
>"GRYFFINDOR,"<p>

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Harry was interested to see if his talk with her made a difference.

"RAVENCLAW!"

'_Apparently so'_ Harry thought to him self. Harry stopped paying attention until her heard Neville's name be called.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

_"Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult._ _You're a complicated one Mr. Potter. Hufflepuff isn't for you, no…Ravenclaw if a possibility, you do love books, you're intelligent, and you have a quick wit. But you're also cunning so much like your Friend Miss Prince. Do you have any place you'd like to go?"_

"_No, put me where you must,"_ Harry smirked.

"_Well, if you're sure — better be…_ SLYTHERIN!"


	6. Importent

**Important: Temporary Hiatus News...**

I have Tonsillitis. I've had it for a few days the important thing is that this is my 7th time having it in the last twelve months so they have to be removed. I get them out soon so I won't be updating until mid-next month I have already written most of chapter two for _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within **_and chapter nine of _**Mother Malfoy **_so when I'm better I'm be sending them off to my betas and posting them. But there is something good I have written a full first chapter of a new fiction if you like _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within. **_It's a Female Harry fiction watch is not like other the others that is really closely related to the book. Its more Gray Harry then Dark and there won't be Dumbledore bashing but there will be Manipulative Dumbledore and mostly likely will be some Weasley (Ron) Bashing. This is my first story where Severus will be a father figure not Lucius and she won't be Dark but trust me she will learn the Dark Arts. I'll post it the day I get home from my mother's house.

Yours Truly

~ _RavenclawSlytherinQueen_


End file.
